This invention relates to a wearable absorbent material, referred to herein as a wipe. More specifically to a wipe which can be repeatedly removed from where worn, used, and replaced for future use. Another embodiment encompasses the wearing of more than one wipe, each of which are individually removable, useable, and then discardable.
The dawn of health consciousness has brought a wave of physical-fitness related products to aid the health-conscious individual. Exercise devices, exercise clothing, and exercise accessories have saturated the market and have been a boon to all who are interested in exercise to maintain good health. Many exercisers have found aerobics to suit their circulatory, respiratory, muscular, and general health needs. A variety of exercise garments are used for aerobics ranging from home-created cut-off pants and jersey, to custom-made and fitted tights.
Heavy aerobic exercise, heavy lifting, and routine cardio-exercise, however, leads to heavy perspiration. Equipment and facilities used by such exercisers, when touched, leaves residue or traces of the user's perspiration. Most gym and exercise facilities requires all patrons to wipe all equipment after use of touching to prevent contamination or cross-contamination.
Many other sporting and hobby activities would benefit from a wearable wipe unit, such as, but not limited to, hiking, fishing, boating, skiing, jogging, walking, aerobics, basketball, baseball, football, in-line skating, biking, rock climbing, soccer, tennis, bowling, and golf.
Many times perspiration falls into the eyes of joggers while they are running and having no available means of wiping the perspiration from their brow they use their shirts (if they have them on). A wearable wiper unit conveniently located on their shorts would let them remove the annoying perspiration from their eyes without even having to stop. Fishermen constantly have to bate their hooks, handle wet fish, and remove slime that accumulates on their line. A common practice is to wear jeans and wipe their hands off on their pants. Fishermen would welcome a readily available towel to wipe their poles and hands.
Miss hits and bad shots occur in tennis because the participant loses their grip on account of perspiration getting on their hands. In between points, tennis players often wipe their racquet hand on their shorts to get a better grip. At the end of the game, their shorts are dirty and stained with the racquet grip residue from wiping their hands on their shorts. Having a removable towel to clean their hands would help them play better and save their wardrobe.
It is very important for rock climbers to have both hands free while having quick and easy access to a towel to wipe the moisture from their hands and face. This allows them to have a firmer grip and better vision while performing their dangerous climbs. The wearable wiper unit will fulfill this necessity.
Many professions also have a need for a readily available wiping towel or rag, be it made of cloth, synthetic material, paper, or any combinations thereof, so that the user may wipe equipment or tools or one's hands. Such professions in need of a readily available wiping towel, rag, or wipe include, but are not limited to, waitresses, mechanics, maids, chefs, nurses, manufacturing machine-operators, dental assistants, and bartenders.
For example when clearing off tables waitresses complain of not having enough hands to do their job. Having to carry, dishes, silverware, and menus, along with other items forces them to have to return to the table several times to clean it. A handy wearable wipe unit would help them clean a table and by reattaching their wiper they could carry needed items.
Mechanics are often wiping grease and grime off their hands or equipment with rags. Looking for a rag is a daily occurrence and at times they put one in their pocket for convenience. This becomes a problem because the grease and grime then gets on their pants and pocket causing further sanitary problems. The versatility of having a wearable wiper unit would alleviate their complaints.
Hotel maids must clean a number of rooms in the course of a day. Using a wearable wiper unit with multiple layers would enable them to sanitize larger areas of the room without having to return to their cart as often to get more wipers.
My co-pending nonprovisional application, application Ser. No. 11/097,573, filed on Apr. 1, 2005, has solved these problems but I have found that the back side of the retaining member, when worn by a user and the user is engaged in physical activity and movement, the bottom end of the back side routinely presses into their bodies and causes discomfort. This problem has been solved with this improved unit and retaining member as set forth in this disclosure.